dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Peaks Summaries
Frank the Tank Adventurers: Baldric, Dominus, Henry, Kathleena, Ruriath. Viceroyal Governor Milo Stauffenbach of Afledeen posts a notice for help with the tin mines on Black Peak. The party has little information on the issue, but the miners seem to be on strike for some reason, and we are tasked to get them working again. The miners are reluctant to share any information about what troubles them, so Henry turns to a much less subtle way of asking. His actions has the overseer take interest in us, who has us follow him to his tent. He then states that the mines are haunted, but cannot give much more detail than that. He is more interested in pointing out that there are some precious rubies down there, and that if we were to help them with their troubles (and share him in with the profits), he'll help us smuggle whatever treasure we find out of the town. We heartily accept. On to the mines, we find a couple of dead miners with similar rubies on their hands. Ruriath summons the spirit of one of them, who insists was killed by "shadows with knives". We delve deeper into the mine, and we reach a room with a large door and a pit at the center. The door is inscribed with these rubies, but a few seem to be missing. Before we can inspect it further, Kathleena throws a burning molotov down the pit, igniting the detritus and enraging a slithering shadow about 4-5 feet long. The shadow-like creature wraps around her, and Dominus tries to wrestle her free; alas, they both fall down the pit. While Baldric prepares some rope to help his reptilian companions, Kathleena decides that fire is the answer to everything. It only complicates matters even further. Dominus can barely make it out of the pit, suffering heavy burns and destroying the rope in the process. Both Baldric and Ruriath assist the badly injured lizardfolk, but the smoke is so thick, they tumble down the pit. Meanwhile, Kathleena fails to control the fire, so decides to add more of it, for some reason. Ruriath and Baldric desperately attemtp to climb out the pit. Ruriath succeeds with some minor injuries, while Baldric nearly dies in the process. Weakened from the bruises, sick from inhaling all the smoke and heavily scarred from his exposure to the blazing flames, he somehow manages to make it to the top. Much to his shock, he notices the rest of the party had left him behind, but with no time to worry, he crawls out of the mines himself. In doing so, he leaves behind the fine lute that was gifted to him by his mentor, and that hurts him more than any physical pain imaginable. The party considers killing Kathleena for what she's done, but she somehow senses this, and prepares accordingly. They let her live, for now. Back at the miner's camp, there's some discussion with the overseer, whose head is suddenly split in half by a crazed miner, frothing at his mouth. Dominus summons the darkness itself to separate said miner from his life, and Baldric manages to see a slender shadow slither out of the corpse. The party learns that those shadows are summoned by Black Magic, immortal, and seem to want their rubies back. They also seem to have the ability to possess people. They decide to take a few days to recover and attempt another incursion into the cursed mines. Edit: Ruriath fell down the pit with Baldric, not Henry. Mason P. The Party: Baldric, Dominus, Henry, Kathleena, Ruriath. The wizard Ruriath posted a notice for work. The tin mines in Black Peak had shut down. The task was simple; uncover the problems with the mines, make sure the mines were safe, and the miners back to work in the tin mines. I’ve been sent to Afeldeen to open a new church; churches aren’t cheap, and this job at the mines sounded like easy pay for easy work. When the party arrived at the mining camp, we noticed that the miners were rather tight lipped. They’d mutter about a collapse and something dangerous in the mines, but that’s all the information we could get. After I did a little probing, the miners grew agitated. They began yelling and fighting for what I assumed was no good reason. A little shouting and some intimidation settled them down and got the attention of the Overseer who took the party to his tent and told us more. The work in the mines has halted not because of a collapse or a handful of monsters, but because they dug up something evil that they shouldn’t have. He told us that in the mine there was treasure, and showed us a fist sized ruby, cut and polished. We agreed to share anything we recovered with him in exchange for supplies and his help smuggling anything of value to Afeldeen. Inside the mine, we found two dead miners with three more rubies, past them was a room, different from the rest of the mine. A large door, with more rubies ensconced on the front, sat in a circular room with a deep pit full of trash and other gross things. Ruriath detected magic within the pit, and the Salamander Kathleena decided to throw a flask of oil on whatever was magical. (cue Benny Hill theme) A large black snake-thing came out of the pit, grabbed Kathleena, and began pulling her back into the pit. Dominus attempted to pull her back, but failed and tumbled in with her instead. We could see smoke and flames inside the pit. Baldric tied a rope to the large door and tossed it down to our party members in the pit. The flames got hotter and higher, and smoke began to fill the room. We could no longer see and breathing was becoming difficult. Unable to see the others, I heard Ruriath say that we should make for the exit. Coughing and sick from the smoke I made it to the exit, but neither Ruriath nor Baldric were there. Instead I saw Dominus badly burned and in need of healing. We waited as long as we could, but we could hardly stand the smoke, and decided to take the rubies and wait by the entrance to the mines. We waited for a while until Ruriath and Baldric came stumbling out followed by Kathleena. Baldric promptly passed out, so we carried him to the mining camp. We met the Overseer who instantly asked about the rubies. After a brief exchange he was suddenly murdered by a miner with black orbs for eyes. Dominus killed the miner, and Baldric woke up just in time to see a shadow slink away from the dead miner. We went back to Afeldeen to rest, recover, and plan our return to the mines. amber s. Amber S. (Dominus Wyvrenfell) Svarthen, I take the lesson you gave me and learn more of this new world. But still no sign of your Priestess. We left to clear a mine of evil forces. There was something the locals were not prepared for so myself, Baldric the Bold, Henry the Mild, Kathleena the Salamander, and Ruriath the Magical went to take of it. It was supposed to be a simple run. It was not. We got into the mine they were concerned with, it is most assuredly not a mine, and passed the corpses of a few miners holding rubies. We continued into a large chamber with a pit in the middle. I did not go this pit and instead went to a door. My companions went to the pit. Someone threw fire down there (I assume the Salamander) and a shadow tried to pull her down. I attempted to save her in a moment of weakness and was pulled into the pit with her. She was wrapped by the shadow and attempted to set it on fire... instead lighting the pit on fire. I climbed up the wall to find our other companions panicking. After we tried to regain composure more of us were pulled into the pit. And at that moment I turned and walked out. I waited be the entrance as Baldric, Henry, and Ruriath came stumbling out. We waited several more minutes and out came Kathleena with a jug of oil on her back and fire in hand to escape the death she knew was coming. We all left at that point. I will return later... without so much fire. -Dominus Wyvrenfell Dread Knight of Svarthen Zsolt S. From the journal of Cacame: Day 42 of my exile The blacksmith finally caved in and told me something useful. Apparently a bunch of miners refuse to work for some reasons, the mayor offers money to those who can make them go back to work. It's apparently been attempted once already, with no success, but the adventurers made off with a bunch of gems. Found a group of others wishing to go there. A skeleton, a necromancer who raised the skeleton (a shopkeeper as he likes to call himself, yeah right) and a guy who carries around a flag for some reason. The people in the mining camp were useless to us, we talked to one who ran off into the fores. I’m fairly certain he got eaten by bears. The mine was a bit more interesting. We found the entrance to some complex. Guarding it were 2 „undead” miners who attacked us. The entrance was also sealed by a large door made of gold and encrusted with gems. I took the door off. The rest of the complex contained a few other interesting things. For example a room with a sand pit, wich shot glass spears at you if you stepped on it (we threw a log into it). The room also contained a bunch of nuts and meat, I took the nuts. There was also a roomthat was probably a bathroom of sorts, when we exited it acidic gas started to come from somewhere, we ran up a flight of stairs to escape the gas and we ended up at a door. We entered the door, but when we did so, a boulder emerged. Oh god that boulder, it was huge and it just kept coming at us. With acid behind us and the boulder in front I decided to try to lie in the corner so it passes over me. It almost worked, my armour is lost, and I think I broke a few ribs. The others ran, the skeletons legs was crushed, the other 2 got out of the way but ran into the acid. After resting for a few hours we pressed on but found nothing of interest, a secred door to a room fileld with deamon carvings, a room with „beds” and a floating headless corpse. Now that I think about it, the miner did mention a head being taken away... At that point hoewer we left, taking the door with us. We sold it for lots of coin. I can finally eat a decent meal. Cameron V. Ruriath: It has come to my attention that many of you wish to venture to the Black Peaks? Why is this? Is it to finish the job for that ridiculous excuse for a mayor? Or perhaps it's to extract whatever treasure sits within the mines. Either way, after my last venture I would advise entering those so called "mines." The Mining Camp has been eliminated in its entirety; everyone is dead. My group and I explored the mines only to find dead cultists who yearned for power beyond their grasp. In fact, so much so, that they wished to summon a shadow dragon. I can only assume that they must have gave their lives to this demon in some sort of ritual. Whatever curse is within those mines... It is sure to stay. Leave those cursed souls to rot in their tomb. Zsolt S. From the journal of Cacame: Day 50: Next time a "wizard" wants to perform a "ritual" I'm beating the shit out of him. I don't care what they say, how important and great it would be, this was the last time I believed them.... As for what happened, well I decided to go back to the mines to see if there are some other valuables and to also find out more about the place's connection to demons. My companions this time: a goddamn wizard, and some sort of "hunter" or something. That hunter kept talking about blood and harvesting. I've no idea why people thought I was the weird one... We've also hired a few people, a wizard's aide, a fighter and a trap "expert" called Marley. Marley was useless and I was dumb enough to pay him up front. That idiot walked into a trap, almost got killed then went to sleep. I took back my money from him. In the mines we found a fake treasure room, some suicide chamber of sorts and other living areas. We found the valuables in what I think is the leader's quarters, along with 3 sarcophagi and a mirror. That damn wizard performed some ritual, speaking a daemon's name, and as he finished all the items he used in it were locked into place and became indestructible. Indestructible to me anyway, hopefully someone can wreck those tainted items. Worst of all my hammer became possessed. Before this it was glowing blue, and was offering vague, but useful advice if I "spoke" with it. Now it's offering me deals all the time and it's red. Sometimes I can still hear the old voices, but it's rare. I've asked around town for help and apperantly there's a knight called Corbin who might help with these things. I must find him before I snap.... amber s. Austri Andvare (Amber S.) Bones (Mason) and Clackers, Ruriath (Cameron), Flennser (Eric) The days were long. I enjoyed the company of a hireling elf man, Glorandal. Spellblade, orphan, very helpful. I know, I'm shocked too. Elves are so useless normally. But we took a detour so Ruriath and Flennser could remove a curse on themselves. I don't know if it worked... but there may or may not be a collapsed house in the mountains to the west of the Palace Plantation in Tellurine. We all agreed it was no-one's fault. We traveled south to Affledeen and then further south to the Ruined Tower, planning to remove the shadow priests from this place and return this city to prosperity. There was noone there when we arrived so we waited. Several hours later the Mayor of the nearby city was sent in with an ultimatum: "Leave one of your group. The rest may go free. Do not return." Being the upstanding friend I am, I had a talk with the shadow priest upstairs. They have no interest in assisting Corioleus and as that was the basis of why I came, I said ok! I took my elf friend and we left. No fight, no fuss, through the crowd of several hundred monsters and villagers alike. I do not know yet what became of the others in my group. I can only hope the mage had an ace up his sleeve to get them out. -Austri Andvare, Priestess of Svarthen Mason P. Dear Diary, The last few days have been really shitty. I went with my buddy Flenser and his buddy Ruriath, and some dwarf named Austri to go clear out those jerks in the Black Peaks. We made a pit stop at a spooky mansion, and it caught fire after Flenser and Ruriath went inside. I ran in after Flenser when Ruriath appeared next to me, and then back in for Ruriath when they "Switched places." Then we walked to the tower where the shadow guys were, and tried to ambush them inside. They made us leave a hostage when Flenser screwed up the ambush, and so Ruriath chose Flenser. Austri just kinda walked out, so I dunno if she made it, but I hope she did; she was pretty nice. Also my skeleton friend Clackers and I made a killing playing craps with some elf named Glorandal, that was fun. Until next time XOXOXO <3<3<3, Mr.Bones. Cameron V. It seems that I have a problem with spirits wishing to take hold of my body. Naturally, however, I rid myself of such a thing after going back to the Crow Mansion. As a personal suggestion, I would never return to that mansion or any other. That... Blob creature should not be trifled with. I... No, no, nevermind. But I am looking for a group to venture to Xallevryx with me. We will see what goes on there. As for the Black Peaks, the Shadow Priests have raided Affledeen and enslaved its inhabitants. They still wish to summon the Shadow Dragon, and kill the count in the process. Surely we must stop them; they are allying with the Black Lotus Monks. Mason P. The siege of castle Zahn Ok, so here's how it went down: Ruriath has a vision of us standing on a virtually unmanned castle wall, surrounded by an army of the shadow priests. We go to said castle. We prep for the inevitable siege. Count Zahn is lame. Aurora, his daughter, and her mother are lame. The castle has worthless defenses. The soldiers manning the castle are worthwhile if they can be convinced to stay. They become convinced (thanks Henry). The siege begins. Henry, Do'Rinas, the defenders, and Fletcher's Fist (FIST) sally forth. Ruriath watches. Flenser also watches. There's also a Shadow Dragon. Henry and Dorinas fight the dragon while Ruriath does a spell. People die. Other people get hurt. The Dragon is defeated, but doesn't die. It escapes because reasons. The peasants of Afeldeen are freed from the shadow priests. Castle Zahn, the surrounding feif, and the Afeldeeners are under the care/protection/control of Sir Griswald The Day Drinker (Justin, he's becoming my new lieutenant. Come hell or hell) Our heroes return to Metzinger (technically) successful. And that's all I have to say about that. Cameron V. It is I, Ruriath the ... I don't know anymore. My party and I planned on rescuing the doomed Flennser Errata along with Count Zaan who the shadow priests sought to harvest. Yet of course, as all things seemingly go, we were only met with sheer adversity. Countless men, perhaps nearing the number of three-hundred or more, assailed us behind the hallowed halls of Count Zaan's castle. It was Henry Fletcher and his gallant knights known as Fletcher's Fist (fist!) that surged forth in a ferocious manner that reeked of valor and death-wishes. Even still, beyond my call to the Gods of Law for aid, we were only given two angels; only just enough to combat the armies of hell. The dragon, as well as the Black Lotus Monk, was driven back to its dwelling but we were unable to give chase. For it is then that I discovered my most wretched curse; a most foul demon lurks even still within my being. Perhaps it is that I simply did not cry out loud enough for the Gods to hear, or maybe it is that I have corrupted myself beyond repair! Whatever the case, I am not free. Just as I am sure Count Zaan is not free, broken within whatever hell he is now submerged under. Yes, they did in fact succeed in taking his wretched soul; we are doomed, similar to Fletcher and Flennser. Only... Not all of us are. Those that remain, chained to the power that watches over us all... We shall overcome. Eric J. Being chained up to a Black Lotus Monk is not fun. He hissed at me every time I tried to do anything. He felt that if I summoned Corioleus, he could slay him... kinda funny really. The dragon led its army to Count Zaan's keep. There Fletcher's fist and two angels met it one the field of battle. Henry and Do'Rinas charge the dragon and take a battering. I keep trying to cast spells but my chain buddy mr. monk ripped me off the ground and sucked the spell right out of me with his ghostly death hands. Then suddenly I'm laying on the ground next to Ruriath. (Crazy monk who stole my crystal ball can be heard screaming in the distance) Ruriath appologizes for ditching me... kinda. And we watch the final moments of the Henry and Do'Rinas' fight with the dragon. Henry is causing serious pain to the dragon and it tries to fly away. Do'Rinas attempts to cripple one of it's wings and gives just enough time for Henry to deal a final blow. The dragon melts into a puddle of shadow. I can tell that the dragon is not dead but it's form will need time to repair in the south. The army scattered with the Monk. We managed to recover Serpent Splitter in the fight. Ramiro B. "And so there they were, in the rain, horns sounding from both sides overshadowed by the clash of steel and the flow of blood. So brave were our heroes that heaven itself saw right to take their side, sending two angels in their aid. Castle Zann a wretched fort, a poor shelter from the fire that rained from above. Against all odds my friends charged the enemy; fear struck their lines. Straight to the dragon they went, no doubt in their mind, the blood of lizards would flood the battlefield and not even the rain would wash it away. They say even Death fears the might of Henry and his Fist ''Fist! ''combined with the unbridled rage of Do'Rinas. An easy fight, for they had already brought down a dragon once. Fortune was on their side that day. But no cheer was heard after the battle, for the Count had fallen to a treacherous assassin. Not even a drink was raised to congratulate Do'Rinas, for he's afflicted by a curse. 'Tis odd the whim of the gods. What they give with one hand, they take with the other." -Garrett, talking with a wench down in the Trufflesnuffle. Eric J. Henry Fletcher (Mason), Ruriath Reontha'ar (Cameron), Do'Rinas (Rama) and me Flennser Erata (Eric) Straight out the gates and into the Dragons lair. (Screw word limits I feel like writing!) Ruriath teleported our small army to the Shadow Dragon's cavern,no downtime moves and no lube. The cave is absolutely pitch black but Henry can see in the dark. He sees the dragon breath a smoke screen out to hamper vision even more and to sap our strength. "Charge!" Henry's men cried as they foolishly drove into the darkness. Shades began attacking us from the darkness and I had to banish one to save myself. Do'Rinas is attacked as well and issues out a challenge to all the shades while swinging around his whistling sword. Henry stalks after his men to regain order. The fight truly begins as the smoke clears revealing that ALL the shades are swirling around Do'Rinas and beginning to slash at him. Do'Rinas summons the spirits of the air to create a whirlwind to blast away all the shades. The wind tears free and shreds straight at Henry. In a stroke of divine intervention the gust of wind dies just before if fully hits him. The wind throws Henry within eyesight of his crew, who are struggling to light some blasted torches. Henry finds the lieutenant who screamed "Charge" and summary executed him as an example to the rest. Meanwhile, Ruriath dispels the smoke and reveals the Dragon clinging to the ceiling getting ready to pounce on Henry's men but Henry spots it with his crystal eyes. Using his blinding shield, Henry shoots a powerful blast of light at the Dragon blinding it and preventing it from causing harm to his men. The Dragon lays out another smoke screen but I and Ruriath dispel the draining effects and allow everyone to see through it.The shades re-encircle Do'Rinas and he continues to fight for his life. Ruriath blasts the Dragon with a fireball and it roars and slams the ceiling of the cavern to release a large stalactites onto Ruriath and me. Ruriath calls forth a void star from his amulet and shields us from the rocks. The dragon launches a blast of shadow breath at us and Ruriath amplifies my protective spell against the raw necrotic energies of the blast. Then the dragon dived onto us. I fired an arrow amplified by my anti-spirit powers and Ruriath blindsided it with another Void Star.The Dragon exploded and the ceiling began to shake and crumble. If things were bad before... they got a whole lot worse. Do'Rinas was still being torn apart by the damn shades but he managed to call up stone pillars from the ground to stall the cave in. Henry is in a very weakened state so I try to casts a spell to heal Henry so he has the strength to help finish things but the ceiling collapses on top of everyone despite the pillars. The spell that was giving us vision and protecting us from the smoke breaks and suddenly everyone starts losing strength again. Ruriath and I slip out the the debris with injured arms. I heal Ruriath’s wounds (but didn't get around to healing my own). Henry is pinned by his sword arm holding Serpentsplitter. Henry tears free but comes out with a stump of an arm. Do'Rinas breaks free of the rocks and begins running to Henry. The shades catch him and finally strike him down and he curses the cavern to collapse. Ruriath weaves a massive spell to prevent the ceiling from collapsing again. The shades split up to hunt the rest of us. Three come at me and Ruriath. I banish one and another latches onto me. Ruriath blasts the third with a fireball and catches the second too, but the resulting explosions send my unhealed ass straight to the black gates. Meanwhile, Henry passes out from blood loss and the shades begin to drag him away. Ruriath strides across the cavern launching fireballs at the shades holding Henry. All fireballs fly true and Ruriath obliterates all the shades and miraculously Henry survives. Henry’s crew press Ruriath to help clear the rubble to save more of the buried crew. Ruriath tries to use magic but loses control of the spell holding up the ceiling and everyone who wasn’t trapped flees out the cavern entrance as a massive cave in buries the bodies even more. Meanwhile, in the realm of shadow, the Shadow Dragon meets me and Do’Rinas and offers us a position as generals in is army. Do’Rinas refuses and is swallowed by the Dragon. I take the deal…. Anything to beat Corioleus and stop his reign of terror. Back at the cave entrance, they recovered the Dragon’s horde from the rubble but lost Serpentsplitter. Ruriath used his phoenix to revive Do’Rinas. And they split up the loot and magic items between each other and head home. Later, a rift opens and I return to the material world with the Dragon, and a whole new army of shadows… the knights of Henry Fletcher. Together we are shades and our lord and master commands us and we must obey. It feels good to be evil. Dennis S. Raylan's Last Ride: I took Teresana on a date to this really nice inn...I told her that I had to go kill 'Nock and I wanted to know how she really felt about me...in case I didn't make it back. She...she doesn't care about me, she never did...I went to Castle Zann, but not to kill 'Nock. I went there so he would kill me. Verite went off to do her own thing when we got there, Nozin, Ruriath, and I went to the church. I talked to 'Nock, asked him about his god, he said his god probably likes me...ha! I told him why I was there, I challenged him, goaded him into attacking me...and he did. I don't remember much, but I do remember him holding me by the throat, his sword through my gut. My world went black... I woke in a field under a grey sky as I was dragged towards a gate with Corioleus sat in front of it. Before he could speak a burning white light cascaded down and trapped him. He clawed at the light, tried to reach for me, screamed words that never came. His skin melted, became red, his eyes boiled and became black pits...Then the light blinded me and I was home...with my dad... It was the day I killed him and I would have done it again, but something was different. I heard shouting, smelled death. I saw a tower in a large open field, some people fighting a cloaked figure with porcelain skin; it held a man covered in blood, clothes torn apart...it was going to kill him. Eggert, one of the priests that Corioleus wanted me to kill, stepped out of the bushes. He told me that God was giving me a choice, I could carry on, kill my father, stay on this path...or...I could do something good and sacrifice myself to save another. My father wasn't worth it...he was never worth it...I did something good, I sacrificed myself, trading places with the man and the cloaked figure killed me instead. I stood, dressed as the other man in a sea of white light. There was a golden gate in the distance and blinding light in the sky. Seven angels flew down from the light and took me away... ... I woke up on the floor coughing and gasping for air. 'Nock grabbed me and the look in his eyes said it all...a miracle was performed this day.God has blessed me with a second chance at life, I will not squander it. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby. David S. Ruriath, Raylan, and Nozin asked me to join them to the Black Peaks where they intended to kill 'Nock to complete their deal with Corioleus. I agreed to help them with their deal though it may not be how they expect it. When we were about to make it to Castle Zann where 'Nock was I spotted a large number of Shadow marching toward the castle. We were not going to have much time so we needed to move quickly. Ruriath and Nozin seemed hesitant to fight but Raylan seemed cold. He wanted to die. They made their way up to the tower that had the symbol ofBrother Bobby's God. I went to the guard to warn them of the coming danger. This would hopefully distract them from the battle that is about to ensue and it would get these people out. I am not sure who the shadows serve so they can have the stone but the souls will not theirs, or Corioleus'. I was able to sway Sir Griswald to gather everyone and leave. He believed 'Nock and I could hold back the shadow. He is a man of soldiers and war with his beliefs cemented in that but today was a day of gods and souls. I sent a letter to 'Nock to kill Ruriath and Raylan.Hopefully he would take it as a sign of god and he did. I rushed over to the church and when I arrived Raylan was dead and Ruriath was on the edge. I immediately split my mind from my body and ventured to the astral plane. I expected demons hovering over the souls of the two followers of Corioleus but instead in front of me was the visage of Bobby's God. A tall golden angel with several large wings cloaking its followers with a sword twice the size of my body. I looked around for signs of Corioleus and there they were. Sour strands tethered to the souls of Raylan and Ruriath. I swiped at them with my axe but they still clung. So I used every bit of might I had to sever the strands with magic but in doing so I severed my strand back to my body. I cried out into the planes for the Gorgon to save me but my voice must have echoed for I could feel the attention of the Gorgon, Bobby's God, and Corioleus focus on me. In that brief moment Bobby's God wrapped a wing around me and rest my soul back to my body. I gasped awake and as I did the Raylan coughed back up into life...but it was not Raylan. It was Brother Bobby. 'Nock, Bobby, the other priests, and I fled before the shadow came. Ruriath and Raylan may not know it. But I made good on my promise. They don't have to worry about their deal with Corioleus anymore. Come and get me Corioleus or I will come for you. -Dormir Verite Douleur, Keeper of the City of Pit Ken Wen L. From the Journal of Klash the Gigantic, Negotiator at Château LeBuff, Bane of Shadows In my travels I have met many extreme people, but none so extremely charitable as Brother Bobby. When I stumbled into town of Metzinger, penniless, I met him giving alms to the poor and preaching about his strange faith. He gave me money to lodge, armor to wear and even an enchanted weapon of great potency. So when he asked if I would like to aid him in taking Castle Zanhn from the shadow amy, I agreed, if only to start paying back the debt I owed him. We departed on a rainbow bridge summoned by Argoll, who claims to be a slayer of demons and dragons. Once there, he asked for a rest, to recover his mental energies that he may cast spells before the assualt on the castle. The castle was rather large , but it was marred by a blotting darkness, which seemed to let little light pass through. The silence of the animals would almost be comforting, but none of the familiar noises of my home were there to replace it. While Scryah and his magnificent machine, Aegis kept watch, I attempted to teach Brother Bobby how to play classical Dinglehopper. This did not go well. Your author, accomplished instructor as he is, could not manage to get Brother Bobby to remember even the 4th rule of the game with 28 rules. While we were distracted by these pursuits, we were attacked by stealthy shadow snakes. With your author’s great martial prowess, we dispatched them without much trouble, though Argoll did sustain some wounds. This had a silver lining, as I got to observe the healing customs of the West Marches. Brother Bobby passionately kissed the weakened Argoll on the lips, and his wounds magically knit closed, as if healed by the power of love. My research in Metzinger had told me that the shadows in the keep would simply return through the portal to the realm of shadow in Affeldeen, so we resolved to seal the portal first, least we face unending reinforcements pouring out of the portal. Affeldeen was a ruined city, marred by dimness, at it’s very center hovered a small, almond shaped portal of darkness. As we walked in, we could sense the shadows, hidden in the tenebrious ruins, afraid of the gaze of the sun. It is here that my faith in the Thwomist philosophies were challenged, as Brother Bobby asked for miracle after miracle and was granted them. Light flooded the city as clouds parted, burning the shades as they fled from the ruins. Our party was clad in a glow which could only be described as angelic. I even saw a glimpse of the grand citadels and golden gates of heaven as the portal to heaven opened for just a brief moment above the skies. When it his work was done, Affeldeen though still a dilapidated ruin, was a bright and pleasant place again. But dark machinations were afoot. In the following days, winged creatures began stalking the group, perhaps in preparation for a reprisal.... Dennis S. Oh Heavenly Lord, allow Your servant to recount You a tale from this dark, dark land... It seems much has happened in the time between my death and resurrection. This land is in more turmoil now than when I left it and that saddens me greatly. Today I set out in the hopes to make right one such foul occurrence by wresting Castle Zann from the beasts of Shadow. I will be honest with you Lord, I did not take on this responsibility simply for the greater good of this land alone; I did it to help one of the faithful, namely the young Aurora Zann. I took Aurora along with the demon slayer Argoll, a young gnome named Klash, and the mechanist Schrya with his automaton Aegis. Argoll brought us to the valley with the use of his magic, but exhausted himself with the effort and required some time to rest. In that time we were beset upon by serpents of shadow which were swiftly dealt with mostly thanks to the efforts of young Klash. After the battle, Schrya and Aurora suggested we hold off on our assault and instead venture further south to the ruins of Affeldeen and shut the portal to the realm of Shadow. It seems Aurora is wise beyond her years. Upon arriving at the ruined city of Affeldeen we spotted the portal and the living shadows which writhed all around us. Was it not for your benevolence we surely would have had much to worry about. I thank You for answering my prayers and cleansing the ruins with your brilliant light. I thank You once more for shutting the portal to the realm of Shadow and consecrating the once tainted land. We returned home shortly after, content with all that was achieved, but it seems that despite our victory the world grows ever darker. Tales of a spreading blight from the haunted forest of Xallevyrx, the home of the demon Corioleus, is said to be the beginning of a dark ritual to resurrect long dead dragons. It also seems that this same demon has taken notice of myself and most likely my allies. As I walked the streets of Metzinger, on my way back to the church, I spotted what I can only describe to be Winged Devils watching me. When I turned to confront them they were already gone; it seems I am being stalked. I am not afraid, however, for I know that when they choose to strike my faith in You will keep me and my allies safe from the machinations of this infernal being. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby Freddie Bell In the name of Dread this beast must be slain! Missing my right arm I must prove my value to Svarthen and my value as a Dreadknight. How you ask? Killing the shadow dragon. We set out for the castle and freed some slaves along the way. During the battle with the dragon I slaughtered waves of the mind-slaves and destroyed 3 shadows in 3v1 combat. I still have value as a Dread and still belive myself to be strong enough to lead the dread forces once they arrive. Zsolt S. Aaah that brings back memories. Slaying of a dragon. This one was a bit different, apperantly this shadow dragon had hordes of minions. Luckily Alborz, Bobby and Jonah managed to take care of them, while I dealt with the shadow dragon myself. If Nock hadn't been there this would have been a lot more difficult but luckily he was and we could pull the "Toss me" trick he did originally. This fight was a lot more difficult, the dragon actually got a few hard blows in on me but nothing that a healing potion can't fix. Because I prepared this time. I also brought some rope to tie myself to the dragon in case it flies off again, but that was a mistake as he managed to shake me off and then I was dangling. Still we beat the dragon back, freed it's slaves and they formed an army. Sort of. This was a good day! Cacame the Crystal King Dennis S. Oh Heavenly Lord, allow Your servant to recount You a tale from this dark, dark land... I accompanied Cacame, the Crystal King, Jonah Brightblade, a misguided soul, Fungu, a worshiper of the false god Zorn, and Blind George, the bipedal, talking dog, to Castle Zann where we were to banish the shadows back to their realm and reclaim Aurora's home. I took'Nock, Eggert, and Aurora with me and we set out. Outside the castle we ran into a group of slaves being forced to pick fungus by a couple of shadows. We engaged the shadows to free the slaves, of course. As my companions did battle with the shadows I tried to calm the slaves (who were being forced to do battle with us) and show them that I am a man of God, that they would be safe with me. They did stop attacking, but it seems they, too, worship the false god Zorn...a pity. The gate to the castle was open, it seemed the Shadow Dragon knew not to fear the wrath of god, so we entered, ready for whatever may lay within those tainted walls. The battle was long and arduous, mind slaves, shadows, a poisonous miasma, and the dragon itself all awaited us. My companions fought hard and they fought well. When the time came I called upon your blessing and banished the dragon back from once it came. Castle Zann is free of the shadow taint, but much work still needs doing if this is to be a proper land of God. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby. Category:West Marches Category:Summary